


Touch

by spickandspock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Touch

Sherlock used to touch John. Nothing very overt, simply small touches, barely there. It would happen anywhere; crime scenes, the flat, a cab, Angelo's, whenever the mood struck the detective. John didn't mind -- it wasn't as if his flatmate was feeling him up or anything. However, he  _was_ curious, and one day asked his flatmate about it.

 

"Why d'you keep doing that?"   
  
"Doing what?" Sherlock had asked innocently (as if his flatmate could be innocent). 

"Touching me."   
  
He was given a strange, steady look before finally being told, "To ensure that you are real."  
  


John never questioned it again.

 

* * *

 

John touches Sherlock sometimes. Nothing very overt, simply small touches, barely there. It happens anywhere; crime scenes, the flat, a cab, Angelo's, whenever the mood strikes the doctor. Sherlock doesn't mind -- it isn't as if John is feeling him up. However, he  _is_ curious, and one day asks his flatemate about it.

 

"Why do you continue to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" John asks innocently (as if 'Three Continents' Watson, who has killed people, could be innocent). 

"Touch me."   
  
He is given a strange, steady look before finally being told, "To be sure you're real."

 

Sherlock never questions it again. 


End file.
